


the Road to being Donahue's

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: The Middle (TV)
Genre: F/M, after the finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Finally they were Donahue's. we missed so much before and after though here are those missing moments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N From the final word to the flash forward how did the heck’s and especially Sue and Sean get where they were all those years later. What happened that broke them up twice before they said I do. Was it all smooth sailing for Axl and Lexie What happened to Cindy. Who is Brad’s boyfriend And most importantly of all Did Sue and Sean have kids. this is the road to being a Donahue oh and beyond but that title is too long LOL

Sue was pouting in the back seat as they reached Denver. “Sue he’s on a plane he won’t even have his phone.” Frankie pointed out to her daughter.

“I know I just miss him and it will be three whole months before I can see him again.” She sighed and rested her head against the back of the seat.

“Ugg make me gag why don’t you.” Axl rolled his eyes. “This is why I hate it when you date my friends you get all love sick and now every  time I want to hang out with Sean I’m going to have to deal with you.”

“Oh really.” Sue sat up and glared at her brother. How do you think it feels when you and Lexie are together and I’m the third wheel.”

Axl sniffed. That’s different you’ve only know Lexie three years I’ve known Sean since I was born.”

“Yeah and…?”  she tapped her foot as she looked at her elder brother impatiently.  Well Brick tried to be small in the middle.

“And…” Axl snapped his fingers. “And how do you think Darrin is gong to take this when he finds out.”

Sue’s eyes got huge. Brick gasped and looked at Axl. “Low Blow.” Brick said putting his hand on Sue’s shoulder.

“When is the last time you even spoke to Darrin?” Sue snapped.

“Sometime after you turned down his proposal not sure when.” She shrugged. Tears prickled at Sue’s eyes.”

“Why…Why would you..even…bring… him…up.” She had tears rolling down her face.

“Axl.” Mike snapped from the driver’s seat. “Apologize to your sister right now.”

Axl looked at a crying Sue and a glaring Brick. He threw his hands up. Look I’m sorry okay I was just messing with you I’m happy for you really. If you had to date anyone I’m glad it’s Sean at least I know he’ll be good to you.”

Sue gave him a tiny smile as she wiped the rest of her tears away. “Thanks.” She whispered.

“Don’t get all mushy.” Axl waved her away as Mike pulled into Axl’s new apartment building.

“Okay lets get you unpacked and all moved in.” Frankie said trying to sound up beat well at the same time trying not to break down.

“Axl come with me so we can get all your paperwork signed Mike said leading him towards the building well Frankie, Sue and Brick gathered things from the back of the car.  Soon Axl and mike were back with the keys and they moved Axl into his new apartment.

“Oh it’s really nice.” Frankie said looking around.

Mike clapped Axl on the shoulder “I’m proud of you son.”

“Why don’t we all go out to eat one last time as a family before we leave you here and don’t see you for months.” Frankie’s lip wobbled. “I won’t cry I won’t.”

“Mom it’s okay.” Axl tried not to role his eyes.

“Okay everyone back to the car lets find some place to eat then it’s to the hotel for all of us and a goodbye to Axl.”

“No.” Frankie shook her head we’ll be back to see him in the morning before we head back to Indiana.”

“mom no I Have to go to work in the morning?”

“Oh really smartie because someone has to drive you to work so you can pick up your company car.”

“oh yeah thanks mom.”

Sue Giggled well Brick almost ran into a wall well reading his book.  They all piled into the car and headed to a local Chinese place.  An hour later they found themselves back at Axl’s and Frankie was smothering him with hugs and kisses.

“Mom.” Axl pulled away from her enough I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Frankie come on.” Mike moved her through the door. When they made it to the hotel and all collapsed on their beds exhausted from the trip. “Sue you may check your phone.” Mike said.

“Uh no she’s can’t.” Frankie looked a bit embarrassed.

“Why not?” Mike asked looking over at his wife.

“I may have used up the data to send Nancy the video of Sean and Sue.”

“Frankie.”

“Well it was just to cute not to.” She defended herself.  

“it’s fine Sue I will pay the overage check your messages.”

“Thank you Daddy.” Sue’s smile lit up the room and she pulled her phone out seeing four text messages.

One the group text from brad and the acapella group.

**Sue we are so so so happy for you!!!!! Party when you get back.**

One from Lexie

**Brad just told me girls night when you get back!!!!!**

One from Carly dang she had almost forgotten about Carly they hadn’t  spoken since New years.  She had almost forgotten that Carly even had a baby. She wasn’t sure what the babies name even was to tell the truth.

**Oh my lord I just head that you and Sean are a couple lucky!!!!!!**

She just smiled and shook her head and then looked at her last text. It was from Sean and a full blown smile spread across her face.

**About to board the plane. These three months will fly by promise Love you.**

She ignored all the others and sent one to Sean

**I love you so much these next three months better fly by xoxo**

She then powered down her phone and pulled the covers around herself. The next morning  they woke up and Frankie jumped out of the bed.

“Mike wake up we’re gong to be late picking up Axl up now now now.”

“huh.” Mike sat up.

“Up we have to get Axl I forgot to set the alarm. “Sue Brick get up.”

“What, What.” Sue sat up and looked around.

“Up we have to go and get Axl. “Brick get up.” She pushed her youngest.

“I’m up I’m up.” He looked around wildly some how they all ended up dressed and found Axl pacing outside his building.

 “Thank god did all your phones die or something I tried to call you.” He slipped into the car and Mike drove towards his new job.  

“well here you are.” Mike said pulling into the lot.

“Thanks Dad, mom, Brick. Oh and Sue take care of Lexie okay.” He got out of the car and waved.

“there goes my baby” Frankie sniffed as they pulled away and headed back towards Indiana.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t own the middle

They made it back to Orson  Late that night.  They all stumbled out of the car and didn’t even bother to collect their belongings they just stumbled into the house and collapsed into their beds.  The next morning they all woke up and thought about how their lives were now changed. Axl was in Denver. Brick had his own room. Sue was officially with Sean who was in Ghana for the summer. Life for the Heck’s would never be the same.

Meanwhile across the street Nancy Donahue kept watching the video that Frankie had sent her. “Aren’t you getting tired of watching that Video?” Ron said coming up behind her.

“Of course not. How could I be bored of watching my son so happy.” Nancy practically squealed.

“Well they are home now are you planning to talk to Sue?”

“No, no I’m sure she doesn’t want me over there asking a thousand questions I’ll just leave those for my email to Sean.

“Okay dear.” Ron chuckled.  As Shelly and Dotty came into the kitchen.

“Why is mom overtly giddy this morning and not just her normal giddy.” Shelly asked yawning.

“Oh she’s just excited about a video Mrs Heck sent her. Ron said.

“Oh.” Shelly ambled over to the toaster well Dotty got the cereal out.

“Guess what?” Nancy was almost bouncing as her daughter got around for the day.

“What?” Shelly asked taking her toast from the toaster.

“Sue and Sean are together.”

“What?” Dotty crinkled her nose I thought Sean was in Ghana.”

“Well he is now but before that he went after Sue. Something to do with a snow globe from what I can gather. Obviously there is more to this that Frankie didn’t capture.”

“Snow globe.” Shelly’s attention was caught. “Can I see that?” she gestured to her mom’s phone, and  Nancy happily obliged  her.   I know that snow globe it’s the one I got at the yankee swap that Sue was so  insistent on getting back. Well that makes sense now. Maybe I should give her all her stuff back.” Shelly mumbled to herself.

“What was that?” Nancy asked.

“Oh nothing.” Shelly looked down at the toast feeling bad for the way she’d treated Sue over the snow globe that had obviously meant a great deal to her brother.

As the Donahue’s finished breakfast Sean had just finished his lunch in Ghana and was getting ready to do his rounds. He was loving this opportunity that had been presented to him and he knew it would look amazing on his resume but he’d just gotten Sue the girl of his dreams and now he was thousands of miles away from her for the next three months and when he got back she’d be going into her high paced senior year and he’d be going into another year of medical school she’d have her job and their time together would be limited. It seemed he and Sue were always a bit at odds but he was okay with that right now because he had her. He loved her and she loved him. That was all that mattered. He did the math and decided he would call her after Dinner time in Indiana which would be his bed time. He smiled thinking of getting to see her pretty face even if it was only through a phone screen.

As Sean was missing Sue Axl was missing Lexie it wasn’t like it was for Sue and Sean. Axl was only a few states away and Lexie would be out in July at her parents vacation home.  He was so busy getting used to Denver he hadn’t even had time to call Lexie yet.  He was officially on his own for the first time in his life. In a grown up apartment. With a grown up job. He thought of how he’d made fun of Hutch and had to chuckle to himself. If he could see him now.

So many people so many changes. How would it all end up. No one knew at that moment the long road that they had all started down together. One giant if slightly dysfunctional family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N shorter chapter but this felt like a good ending point. Next up Sue and Sean face time. I think we’ll have a sue and Lexie conversation and who knows what else will happen. Also I looked up and I’m not sure if the Hecks are in Eastern or central time zone so I am just going with Eastern and Ghana is four hours ahead of Eastern time.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Sue got home from checking her schedule at Spudsy Malone’s and collapsed on the couch. It would be a long summer working double shifts to help cover cost for her last year since she’d have to take time off for her internship.  Plus she’d be doing some hotel shadowing this summer. It would be busy but maybe that was a good thing keeping her mind off of Sean being half way around the world.

She groaned when her phone went off but smiled when she saw it was Lexie on the other end.

“Hey Lex how are you?”

“As okay as I can I guess. I miss Axl, my parents have decided I shouldn’t work this summer so that’s a bit of a relief and I’ve set up everything to go see Axl in July but I still miss him.

“I know what you mean I miss Sean so much.”

“Yes what about you and Sean so he tracked you down in the middle of Illonis that is so romantic.”

No the romantic part is the snow globe I Had given him was actually a snow globe he had bought me but thrown away thinking I had a boyfriend because Axl thought Sean was there for you and told him so.”

“Oh my lord you two have the worse timing.”

“I know.” Sue pouted but we’re together now so I guess everything has a silver lining now if you want to hear something sweet you should know that Axl asked me to look after you.”

“Aww” Lexie cooed.

“I know who would have thought it Axl being a big sweetie.”

Lexie giggled and the girls continued their conversation for the next half hour.

Later that night Sue had just put the dishes in the dish washer when her phone started to vibrate and make a sound she hadn’t heard in awhile. Who was trying to video chat her. She pulled her phone from her back pocket and smiled seeing Sean’s name flashing across her screen.

She clicked accept the call and hurried to her room.

“Hey” she beamed. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you. How did you even get connectivity?”

“Ah they set some wifi up for us over here it’s a bit spotty but it works in a pinch and I just couldn’t wait to see your face. Sean beamed at her.

“Aw.” She cooed. “So how is Ghana?”

“Exhausting but so educational I’ve only been here for a short time but already I’ve learned so much that will help me in the future.”

“I am so glad you are having a good time over there and learning all you can. It helps with the separation.” She sighed. “I really miss you Sean.”

“I miss you too Suzy Q so much. I am sorry I have to go they just called lights out. I’ll try to talk to you again soon. Sweet dreams my snowflake. Love you.”

“Love you too.” She breathed as the connection ended. She smiled as she lay down on her bed. He’d called her. She felt her heart beating. He loved her he’d called her and then a tear fell from her eye. He was half way around the world.

“Hey Sue mom wanted to know if you wanted desert.” Brick said coming into her room.

“Desert?” Sue sat up utterly confused. “Since when do we have desert in this house?”

“Well mom stole some donuts from work so there’s that.” Brick shrugged. “Anyway, I’m off picking up Cindy for our date.”

“Ah dates how I wish I could go on one.” She looked at her phone forlornly.

“Well less then Three months and he’ll be home.” Brick said. “Anyway I’m off if you want any donut’s you better get out there before moms slathers them all in frosting and eats them. Actually come to think of it I’m surprised she hasn’t already done that.

“Yeah thanks.” Sue waved away her younger brother as he went on his marry way. She sighed as she plugged her phone into the charger she laid back on her bed and day dreamed about what it would be like having Sean back state side and them being in an official relationship.

“Hey did Brick tell you we have Donuts?” Frankie said peaking into her daughters room.

“Yeah.” Sue sat up and looked at her mom.

“What’s with the long face?” Frankie asked coming into the room and sitting down on the bed?”

“Just missing Sean. He called me briefly after Dinner but I just wish he was here.”

“Oh Sweetie.” Frankie sighed sitting down. “Once about a year after your dad and I got married before any of you were born your dad had to go out of town for a few months. He was training for the Quarry and it was so hard. I know it feels like forever but try to keep busy and time will fly. Soon Sean will be home with you. You’ll be going back to school. So will he and then before you know it you’ll be graduating and getting a big girl job and I’ll be left here with just your dad and Brick.” Frankie wailed.

“It’s okay mom.” The tables had been turned and now Sue was comforting Frankie.

“I need a donut.” Frankie stood up “Why don’t you come out with me.”

“Okay.” Sue got up and followed her mother to the Kitchen. Frankie was already out there smothering a donut with pink frosting.

“So good.” Frankie said through a mouthful of donut.” Sue giggled.

“Oh Mom.”

“See I knew I could make you smile.” Frankie smirked.

“Who needs to smile?” Mike asked coming into the room.

“Sue she’s just missing Sean.”

“Oh.” Mike grunted. “Well at least he’s a nice guy so that’s something better then that Darrin character.” He grumbled.

“Dad.” Sue shook her head.

“What Darrin was a dunce and you know it. Sean always calls me Mr. Heck I like that.”

“Oh dad I love you.” Sue kissed Mike’s cheek and took a donut. She loved that her family could pull her out of her low moments even when she didn’t want to be pulled out of them. She was lucky and she knew it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so hope you enjoy this next up Nancy and Sue. Maybe Axl not sure did you hear Abc is developing a Sue spin off show. No mention of Sean yet but how can he not be on the show I mean we know they get married. I am of two thoughts about. Yay more middle. Two what if they can’t or don’t want to get Beau that would ruin our perfect Middle ending.


	4. Chapter 4

I don’t own the middle

The next day Sue was getting out of her car after her shift at Spudsy Malone’s when she was bombarded by Mrs. Donahue. “Sue, Sue dear over here.” Nancy waved from the Donahue’s front porch.

“Mrs. Donahue?” Sue said slightly perplexed walking across the street to the older woman. “How can I help you today?”

“Oh Sue I just wanted to tell you how happy I am about you and Sean.”

“Oh thanks?” a slight blush dusted her cheeks.

“I think you make such a cute couple and that video your mom sent just adorable. Please come over to dinner tonight I’d love to see you.”

“Oh yeah sure.” Sue said.  This was new. Sure Axl had practically grown up over at the Donahue’s and Brick had hung out with Shelly and Dotty a time or two. She believes he’d even spent the night there when her parents had been to drunk to come home after going to east indy one night.

Sue on the other hand had been to the Donahue’s for a few parties a few get togethers but it wasn’t often. She was that middle child  she didn’t really fit in with the Donahue kids.. she played with Sean because she was Axl’s annoying younger sister who tagged along from time to time but that was it. She’d never been asked over to dinner just by herself.  It would be interesting getting an inside look at the Donahue family now that she as with Sean.

“Okay Sweetie I’ll see you at six.”

“I’ll be there thank you Mrs. Donahue.” She smiled she had gotten a bit lost in her own thoughts and had missed some of what Mrs. Donahue had said she was sure.  Sue walked into the house and collapsed on the couch.

“Hey how was work?” Frankie asked walking into the living room.

“Long.” Sue yawned. “I’m going to take a nap. I’m not going to be here for Dinner Mrs. Donahue invited me over there.”

“Oh.” Frankie looked at her daughter. Was she already losing her to the Donahue’s. she figured it would happen at some point after Sue and Sean started to go out but she didn’t figure it would happen until after Sean came back from Ghana. “Well you have fun dear.”

“I will thanks maybe Mrs. Donahue will send over some left overs.” She yawned and stood up shuffling to her room. She set her alarm as not to be late to the Donahue’s and collapsed on her bed. A few hours later she was awaken by the shrill sound of her alarm.  She sat up in the bed and looked around feeling a bit disorientated.  She was trying to remember why she sat an alarm when it hit her. She jumped out of the bed and rushed around jumping in the shower to get the potato smell off of her and changing into one of her nicer outfits.

She started to rush out the door when her father’s voice stopped her. “Where are you going?”

“Mrs Donahue invited me for dinner be back later. And with  that she was out the door.

“She’s eating with the Donahue’s now?” Mike asked grabbing a beer and sitting down at the table.

“I guess so it’s going to be so weird to have Sue dating Sean. I mean weird in a good way but still weird think of what it will be like when they are actually in the same country if this is what it’s like now.

“Hey look at the bright side maybe we’ll get more invites to the Donahue’s or at least  leftovers.

“Very true.”

“Donahue leftover’s now that would be a perk.” Brick said looking at the limp pasta on his plate.

“Hey I slaved over that.” Frankie protested. “oh who am I kidding she fiddled with her own plate.

Across the street Sue fidgeted with her hair before nervously knocking on the door.

“Oh Sue you’re here so good to see you dear.” Nancy opened the door and ushered her into the house.

“Thank you for the invite Mrs Donahue.” Sue smiled following her boyfriends mom into the dining room.

“oh pish posh you are family now. Take a seat dear.” Nancy indicated the seat Sue should take.

“Hey Sue good to see you.” Ron said smiling at his son’s girlfriend.

“You too Mr. Donahue.”

“Oh none of that now. “Call me Ron.”

 “Oh um okay Ron.” She smiled.

“Call me Nancy.” Nancy put in.

“Oh sure it might take me getting used to though.” Sue chuckled nervously.

“So What are you plans for the summer?”

“Working at Spudsy and shadowing at a local hotel then it’s off to my last year of school.”

“How exciting.” Nancy said.

“yes we’re just hanging around town for the summer no big plans.” Dottie said

“Hey Sue can I talk to you after dinner?” Shelley asked.

“Sure” Sue said as the food was passed around and things from Sean’s trip to the latest beach fashion were discussed. After they were all done Sue stood up to help Nancy clear the dishes.

“Oh no go with Shelley I’ve got this and don’t forget to take some leftovers when you leave.

“Of course.” Sue said before following Shelley into her room.

“Sue I need to apologize to you and give you your things back. If I Had known what the snow globe meant to you I would have given it to you.”

“Oh don’t worry about it.” Sue waved away Shelly’s concern. “It all worked out in the end and I didn’t need all that stuff anyway. I got Sean and really that’s all that matters.

“Still please take your stuff it would make me feel better.” Shelley gestured to the things on her bed.

“how about this I can’t really carry it with me right now but I’ll come back this weekend for it okay?”

“Sounds good.” Shelley beamed. They talked for a few more seconds before Sue decided it was time to leave. She walked into the kitchen to find Nancy had stacked a bunch of left overs for her to take.

“Thank you Mrs.. I mean Nancy.”

“Any time dear you are always welcome here.” Nancy beamed hugging her. Sue waved goodbye to Mr Donahue and Dottie gathered the tuperwear and made her departure. When she walked into the Heck’s doorway Frankie pounced on her.

“ooh leftovers Brick was right.” She took the containers from her daughter.

“Glad you’re happy Mom I’m going to go to bed.” Sue chuckled “love you.”

“love you too.”

With that mother and daughter separated Frankie to her left overs and Sue to her bed.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you review. Does anyone know if Dottie and Shelley are twins. I always assumed so but I’m not sure.


	5. Chapter 5

I don’t own the Middle.

May floated into June and June melted into July.  Soon Lexie was boarding a plane to go to Colorado to see Axl.

She watched out the window as the sky passed her by. She was excited to see Axl but maybe even a little anxious. This wasn’t at all like when he was in Europe or the times she went to the Bahama’s. those times they both knew each other were coming back. But now he was in Colorado permanently. She still had a year of school left and then she didn’t know where life would take her. She worried if they could make it or not.

Before she knew it she was landing. Getting off the plane she looked around for Axl. She really hoped he hadn’t forgotten her.  Then she saw him. She screamed and raced towards him jumping into his arms. “I love you so much.” She said kissing him.

“I love you too.” He said hugging her close to him. She slide down his body and he grabbed her bag linking their fingers together.  He led them out towards his car. “I’m so glad you’re here.” He said wrapping his arm around her.

“I am too.” They got into the car and drove towards Axl’s new apartment. When they pulled into his complex Lexi smiled. “This looks nice.” Axl grabbed her bag from the back and they headed inside. “Oh this is really nice.” She looked around the apartment as she sat on the couch. “Don’t forget we are meeting my parents for Dinner tomorrow.”

“Of course.” Axl nodded putting her bag down in the bedroom and coming out to sit next to her. “So how has your Summer been so far?”

“Good. I haven’t seen Sue much she’s been in Orson and I’ve been with my parents. I know she’s missing Sean though.”

Axl pulled a face. “Okay lets not talk about my sister and my best friend please.

“Why she has to listen to me talk about you and I’m her best friend dating her brother.”

“Well we weave a tangled web now don’t we.” Axl chuckled.

“That we do. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Lexie snuggled into his arms. “How are you liking the new job? “

“its going well I’m not sure if I like it more then the plumbing job I mean more money and the company car is nice but I was really good at plumbing. I guess I’m still trying to find my footing in sporting goods.

“That’s understandable but I know you can do anything you set your mind too. I mean look you made such an impression on one man you ended up with job. I know it was hard to leave but I’m proud of you.”

Axl kissed his forehead. They had much to talk about but right now he just wanted to relax with the woman he loved.  They ordered a Pizza and had a nice night in. they laid snuggled in bed together that night just enjoying being with each other. Being a able to hold each other. They hadn’t taken their relationship to the physical level yet but they both wondered if this would be the week.

Later that night they went to the Brooks house or Mansion and Axl looked around in aw this wasn’t the first time Axl had been to a Brooks house but everytime it hit him like a ton of bricks what was a woman like Lexie who had everything doing with him who had nothing.”

“Oh Axl it’s so nice to see you again.” Tammy Brooks hugged him.

“You too Mrs. Brooks.” Axl said as he hugged her back and then shook Mr. Brooks hand. They family gathered around the table and they discussed the goings on in their lives. Bennett Brooks watched the young man his daughter was dating. He’d had his doubts but Axl seemed to have his life in order.

As they got back to Axl’s apartment that night they snuggled back on the couch. “My parents really like you.” Lexie said.

“Really I always thought you dad hated me.”

“Oh he never hated you he just wondered about your potential.” Lexie said curling into his side.

“Really, hmm.” He turned to her. “Lexie I think with me being here and you being at East Indy we should discuss were we want this relationship to go.” Lexie sat up on high alert.

“You’re not breaking up with me are you?”

“What no.” Axl shook his head. “No I just want us to be on the same page about our furture. You will be graduating in May and I don’t know how long I’ll be living here. “Are you planning for grad school what are your plans?”

“Actually no I plan to go into my dad’s business to run it after I graduate.”

“Oh great so you’re already into a great job.” Axl sighed.

“I actually am right for that job I do do more then go to the Bahama’s you know I’ve been working at my dad’s for years.”

“Really” Axl looked at her.

“Yes really I’ll be a junior assistant for now but work my way up.” Lexie shrugged.

“Okay do you know what branch you’ll work at?”

“I have my pick if you’re still here I’ll probably request the Colorado branch so we can be together.

Axl looked Pensive for a moment. “Okay” he swallowed and took her hand.   “ I love you and I want to marry you someday, but you have to finish college and I need to see if this move will be permanent. Plus I don’t want to rush into anything like I did my marriage to April.”

Lexie scrunched up her nose at the mention of his ex wife. “Donm’t remind me.” She grumbled. “Axl I wasn’t looking for a marriage proposal and you were the one that wanted to be on the same page for our furture.”

He sighed. I just want you to make the right decisions for yourself and not make them all contingent on me. Follow your dreams Lex. That’s what I want for you.”

“I love you.” She smiled and kissed him. “Oh and you are my dream.”

A/N sorry this was just an Axl and Lexie chapter but I felt it was needed no clue what Lexie’s major is so I just winged it. Next up Sue plans for Sean’s homecoming.


	6. Chapter 6

I don’t own the Middle.

July swam into August and soon Sean would be home from Ghana. Sue was almost vibrating with excitement. She had a countdown calendar on her wall that she marked off diligently every night.  A week after he returned. She’d be returning to East Indy and he’d be returning to St Matts so they had one care free week before the grind started again.

She had requested all of that week off. No Spudsy’s for her that week. She was dedicating herself to soaking up as much of Sean as she could. She almost felt that the second he was back in her arms he was going to disappear again. 

She knew she had to do something big for his home coming. Something epic. She sadly couldn’t get Axl home the way she wished. But Lexie would be back by that time and Brad was coming back from Dolly wood and she was sure Nancy would have no objections to a party. 

Sue squealed and jumped off the bed she grabbed her binders and started to plan. Food, beverage, entertainments, Venue. Well Venue was easy she’d host it at one of the house or better yet she’d throw her own block party only instead it would be a welcome home party. She wondered who she had to clear that with.

Sue was off and running with all her plans. She was so absorbed she didn’t even hear Frankie knocking on her door. Frankie opened the door and popped her head in.

“Sue didn’t you hear me call you for Dinner?”

“Huh?” Sue looked up from one of the many binders surrounding her.

“What are you doing?” Frankie asked coming into the room and sitting on the bed.

“Oh um… Well I’m just..” Sue shut the binder and pushed it behind her.

“Sue?”

“I’m trying to plan a home coming for Sean.” Sue admitted.

“Oh that’s so sweet.” Frankie clapped.

“Yeah um do you know who I’d talk to about having a party in the street kind of like the block party?”

“Hmm I know Nancy usually heads the block party up I’d go and talk to her. I’d probably a good idea anyway make sure she doesn’t have anything planned for Sean’s homecoming and all.”

“you’re right I’ll go over there after Dinner.” Sue put away all her lists and followed her mom into the dinning room. After Dinner she headed across the street to the Donahue’s knocking on the door she waited for one of them to answer.

“oh, Sue good to see you how can I Help you this fine evening?” Ron asked opening the door.

I was wondering if Mrs Donahue. I mean Nancy was in?” Sue still was not used to calling the older woman by her first name.

“She is come on in. Nancy Sue is here to see you.” Ron said.

“Oh Sue.” Nancy said bustling out of the kitchen wiping her hands. “It’s so good to see you.” She hugged her. “how can I help you today.”

“Well the thing is I was hoping to throw Sean a home coming party but I wanted to run a few things past you and make sure you didn’t have any plans yourself.” She rang her hands nervously.

“Oh that is a wonderful idea.” Nancy said happily. “Were did you want to have it?”

“I was hopping to have it in the street like the block party.” Sue bit her lip nervously worried her idea would be shot down.”

“Oh perfect. Can I help?” Nancy asked hopefully

“Of course I already have somethings written down in a binder at my house. I bet my mom would like to help also.”

“Oh this is just perfect.” Nancy hugged her. “You are such a lovely young woman I couldn’t have picked better for Sean if I had tried.”

“Thank you Nancy.” Sue whispered. She had always had that niggling doubt that she’d never be good enough for Sean Donahue but Nancy’s approval meant so much.

With that Nancy and Sue were off with planning, and Frankie jumped In to help with many aspects but she didn’t want to step on any toes. She remembered when Axl was dating April and she always griped about being the boy mom. She realized that Nancy was now in that position and she didn’t want to take away anything special from Nancy or Sue.

The days ticked down and soon it was the night before Sean was due back from Ghana. Lexie and Brad were spending the night at the Hecks. Axl had sent in a video message. The street was sat up and decorated. Nancy and Ron were going to pick up Sean in the morning driving him home and telling him Sue had to work but would meet them later. The neighbors were at the ready. Sue knew for a fact that food was stacked in the Donahue’s.

She felt like she was about to explode from excitement and nerves in less then twenty four hours she’d be seeing Sean again. It had been a long three months. She couldn’t wait to be in his arms again.

“I’m happy for you.” Lexie said that night.

“me too.” Brad agreed. “I always had an inkling that Sean would be it for you. It’s almost poetic. A Heck and a Donahue.” He mused.

“it is isn’t it.” Sue giggled. “Even my dad can’t find anything wrong with Sean. I mean he’s pretty close to perfect.” She internally hugged herself. She as one lucky girl and she knew it and tomorrow she’d be even luckier because she’d be in Sean’s arms again.


	7. Chapter 7

I don’t own the middle.

 

 

 

 

The next morning the Donahue’s headed out early to get Sean from the Airport and Sue put the finishing touches on all the party details. She set up the projector for the video’s she’d gathered from all of Sean’s friends that could not make the party.

Sue, Brad, Lexie and the rest of the Hecks were running around like Crazy. Sue remembered teasing Axl about butterfly’s in his tummy when they were taking him to Colorado but now she was the one with Butterfly’s in her tummy. In only a few hours she’d be seeing Sean for the first time since they’d said they loved each other. Her heart was beating in anticipation and fear. What if he’d changed his mind. She swallowed she couldn’t allow herself to think that way. She had to remember that he loved her and she’d soon be in his arms again.

“I am so excited to see Sean.” Nancy said as they were headed to the airport. “I can’t believe it’s been three months and I know he’ll be spending  a lot of time with Sue and then its back to school so I’ll be soaking up every second I can with him on this ride. This party Sue is throwing will be amazing though don’t you think?”

“Yes.” Ron agreed. “Sue is the perfect girl for him. Did I ever tell you that I saw them kiss on Christmas eve.”

“No.” Nancy turned to her husband. “How could you keep that from me?”

“Well it was after Sean left and he’d been gone awhile so I thought I’d go and check on him and that’s when I saw him and sue talking and then before I could blink they were kissing but I never heard anything else about it and then she seemed to have a boyfriend at new years so I was confused and thought I probably shouldn’t bring it up.”

“Hmm. I wonder.” Nancy shook her head. It seemed her son and Sue had many maybe opportunity’s. The road seemed to just be their last one in a long line and she was thankful it had all worked out.

When they got to the airport Nancy was ready to hug her son. So ready. Dottie and Shelley were ready to see their brother and Ron was just happy his son was coming home safely. When they saw him coming off the plane Nancy started to jump up and down in excitement. “Sean over here Sean.” She waved her arms until he saw her.

“Mom” Sean’s face split into a smile. He rushed over to them dropping his bags and wrapped his arms around her. “Oh it’s so good to see you.”

“Oh I’ve missed you so much.” Nancy squeezed him as hard as she could pulling him down so she could kiss his cheek. “I can’t believe it’s been three months.” She pulled back and looked him all over to make sure there was nothing wrong with him.

“I missed you too.” Son said chuckling knowing exactly what his mom was doing. When she finally let him go he turned to his dad and hugged him and then it was Dottie and Shelley’s turns to get hugged. Finally after greeting his family he looked around. “Oh I figured Sue would have came with you.

“She wanted to but she had to work. She sends her love.” Nancy fibbed.

“Oh” Sean drooped a little “Well I’ll hopefully see her tonight.” He tried to brighten as he and his family headed towards the car and Nancy secretly smiled to herself.

In Orson Everyone was in the street a welcome home banner was strung across the street and the food was laid out. The projector was ready to go and Sue was almost holding her breath waiting to see the Donahue’s car coming up the road.

“Sue he’ll love it I promise.” Lexie said standing beside her trying to ground her best friend.

“I hope so.” Sue bit her lip.”

“Lexie is right this is right up the Donahue road Sean will love it.” Frankie assured her daughter.

Just then a familiar car came down the road. “It’s them.” Sue shouted.

As the Donahue’s pulled onto their street Sean’s eyes widened when he saw all the people lining the street and everything that had been sat up in the street. “Wow.” He breathed.

“Isn’t it amazing?” Nancy said turning to her Son.

“It is but why did you do all this?” he asked his mother.

“I didn’t.” Nancy beamed. “Sue did.”

Just then Sean caught sight of his girlfriend. “I thought you said she had to work.”

“Well of course I wasn’t going to tell you about the party.” Nancy chuckled as Ron pulled the car to a stop. “Surprise.” She said as they all got out of the car. Sean a little slower then the others and a little bit shell shocked.

“Sean.” Sue launched herself at him wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. “I missed you.” She pulled away and caressed his face. “I’m so glad you’re home I don’t think I can stand being way from you that long again.”

I feel the same.” He whispered gently kissing her and letting her slide down his body and find purchase on the asphalt below. He held her savoring the feel of her against him.

“Hphp.” A throat cleared behind them. “They turned to see Mike and the rest of their neighbors and family watching them. Sue blushed. They pulled apart and the rest of the neighbors converged on them. They were soon pulled into the party many people wanting to wish Sean well and hear about his trip to Ghana. Sue pulled him over and started the videos some from people he’d met at Notre Dame some from people he knew at Saint Matts and then it was time for the one from Axl.

Axl’s face came on the screen. “Hey man glad you made it home safe from Ghana hope you learned a lot.” At that Axl laughed as though he’d told a joke and Sue rolled her eyes.  Anyway I’m glad you’re home sorry I couldn’t be there to welcome you. Sue made me make this Video she was pretty sad without you oh so my mom says have a great year and take care of my sister or I’ll have to hunt you down. And no details man.” Axl pulled a face.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Sue fumed as the screen went black.”

Sean chuckled. “Oh babe that’s just Axl it could have been worse don’t let him get to you.”  He bent down and kissed her cheek.

“Fine.” Sue grumbled as people headed towards the food tables. As Sue and Sean headed that way someone they hadn’t seen in years stepped in front of them.

“Sue, Sean.”

Both of their eyes went wide. And their mouths dropped open. “Derrin.”

“yeah I heard there was a welcome home party for Sean. Didn’t know he’d went away but I thought what the hell I’ll show up. Didn’t expect this though.” He waved at Sue and Sean and Sue’s face turned bright red.

“Um yeah we’ve been together since the day he went to Ghana.” She cleared her throat. “How about you anybody in your life.”

“oh yeah.” He waved a woman with bright red hair over. “This is my Fiancee Bridget we met at the carnival she runs some of the games.”

“Oh”  Sue nodded. “When is the wedding?”

“Four months from now.” Derrin said I am moving back to Orson I left for a few years but I think it’s time to come home. It was good to see you guys good luck and I’ll be sure to send you a wedding invitation.”

“oh yeah sure.” Sue said as Derrin and Bridget waked away. “Well that was akward.” She said.

“Yeah.” Sean shook his head. “I had no clue Derrin was back in town.” There was questions Sean had about Sue and Derrin’s relationship but he knew now wasn’t the time. He’d ask them later.

“So what do you say me and you go on a date tomorrow.”

“I say I’d love to.” Sue beamed up at him as they finally got into the food line and enjoyed the rest of the day at the party.

Neither noticed the parents had been watching the interaction. “They look so great together.” Frankie said.

“Yeah.” Nancy agreed.

“I’m just glad she didn’t marry Derrin.” Mike shuddered “I would have had to kill the kid he was never good enough for Sue.”

“No one is good enough for Sue in your eyes.” Frankie pointed out.

“Well Sean is pretty damn close.” Mike said grabbing a beer.

He glanced over to see Brick and Cindy. “Now as for her.” He nodded towards the teen “I still don’t like her.”

“Hmm she’s probably as good as Brick can hope for though.” Frankie shrugged. She wasn’t the biggest Cindy fan either she found her harsh, manipulative and whiny but for Brick she’d put up with the teen.

The night ended and the neighbors and friends left and soon Sean was giving Sue a goodbye kiss and Sue was waving goodbye as he crossed the street and day dreaming about the next day and her first official date with Sean.

A/N as you can see I’m not a big Cindy fan and that will play out more in the story so If you love Cindy this story probably isn’t for you. If you do love this story please drop a review it keeps me motivated next up the first date.


	8. Chapter 8

I don’t own the middle

Lexie had went to the campus Apartment, Brad was hanging out with his family and Sue, well Sue was throwing clothes around her room trying to figure out what to wear. She had already discarded most of her closet. Then she found it. That yellow dress. She had forgotten about that yellow dress the last time she’d worn it was when she was trying to get her professor’s attention. She chuckled and found the matching shoes.

She laid out the outfit pulling the clutch out also. She then decided now was as good of time as any to hop into the shower. Sean was going to pick her up at 7 and she had no clue where they were going. A nice hot relaxing shower was just what she needed to calm her nerves and relax her.

She let herself stand under the hot spray and day dreamed about what the date could be where would Sean take her. He wasn’t giving any hints and she was about dying of curiosity, when she got out and hurried to her room to change and do her hair she looked at the clock she still had hours. She tapped her foot and looked out the window. She couldn’t see the Donahue’s from her window but she could from the Livingroom so she hurried to the  other room and looked out the window well pretending not to look out the window

“Sue what are you doing?” She turned to see Brick watching her.

“Oh um waiting for Sean our date isn’t for a few hours but I’m ready with no were to go and I guess I’m just nervous.” She threw her hands up and collapsed on the couch.

“Oh well I’m sure it will be fine. Have you seen my planet knowwhere book I am going to dinner with Cindy and wanted to bring it.

“Brick you’re going on a date you’re not supposed to bring a book.” Sue pointed out.

“Well that’s just the way me and Cindy are have you seen the book?”

“No Brick I have no seen your book.” Sue rolled her eyes.

“Brick are you annoying your sister?” Frankie asked coming into the room. “Oh sue you look Lovely. I love that dress on you.”

“Thanks mom I am so nervous I got ready way to early.”

Frankie just chuckled and shook her head. “Sean will love it and everything will go great I promise.”

“Thanks mom.”

“Brick why are you still here?” Frankie asked “I thought you had a date with Cindy?”

“I do I’m looking for my book.” Brick said as he searched the living room “I swear I left it on the couch.”

“Brick…I..” Frankie started to say but Sue just shook her head and rolled her head. Brick was a lost cause they should all know that by now.

Then there was a knock on the door Sue jumped and started to stand up but Brick beat her to it. “Hey Cindy have you seen my book?” He asked as he let his girlfriend in the house.

“Yes I borrowed it, it’s at my house are you ready to go?”

“I guess” Brick grumbled following her out of the house. Frankie shook her head. After seeing the great people Axl and Sue were with she really couldn’t stand Cindy.

As all that was unfolding over at the Heck’s at the Donahue’s Sean was just as nervous he’d pressed his kaki’s and dress shirt and was standing in front of his mirror to make sure he looked okay.

“You look perfect.” Nancy told him. “So handsome. Oh my little boy.” She cooed.

“Mom.” He huffed. “It isn’t like this is my first date.”

“Pfft” Nancy waved that away none of those other girls counted. This is Sue we all know she’s special.”

“Well I can’t disagree with you there.” Sean said as he gave himself one last look. “Okay I’m headed over to pick up Sue I’ll see you later.” He gave his mom a kiss on the check and waved to the rest of his family. He headed across the street and knocked on the door. Trying to repress the need to wipe his sweaty palms on his pants.

The door flew open and Sue stood their beaming at him in a beautiful dress. “Hey Suzy Q are you ready to go.”

“Yes.” She turned back and grabbed her purse. “Mom, dad I’m leaving.”

“Okay have a good time.” Frankie called out.

“But not too good.” Mike’s voice came behind his wife.

“Oh Daddy.” Sue chuckled closing the door behind her. Sean took her hand and linked their fingers together as he lead her over to his car.

“So where are we going?”

“Now that’s a surprise.” Sean said as he drove he parked in front of a new restaurant  and Sue’s mouth dropped open No Sean this is too much.”

“Nothing is too much for you.” Sean said getting out of the car and coming around to open her door.  Sue beamed up at him as they walked into the door.

Ten minuets later they were walking out though and Sean was looking embarresed. “Suzy Q I am so sorry I don’t know what happened I swear I made reservations I can’t believe they lost them.”

“Hey it’s not a big deal. That place is too fancy for me anyway.” She turned him so he was looking directly at her. “I love you for you not for being a Donahue or perfect or the fact you have money but because you are Sean and you see me. I don’t need fancy dinners I don’t need to be lavished though that is fun. I just need you so lets go to the burger barn and get some burgers and milkshakes”  she kissed him on the cheek and started to walk back towards the car.

“This is our first date though it should be special.”

“And it will be because I’m with you that’s all that matters.” She soothed him.

He shook his head but she squeezed

 his hand and he relented. “Okay.” He sighed getting in the car and heading towards the Burger barn.

They were quickly had their burger’s and shakes and were headed towards a booth when they were waved down by Cindy.” Sue’s eyes went wide.

“Sue, Sean over here.” The younger girl said.”

Sue silently groaned as he noticed Brick trying to stop his girlfriend. But Sean shrugged and because he was a Donahue he just couldn’t pretend not to see her so they slide into the booth.

“Hey.” Sue grumbled taking her food from Sean.

“Sorry.” Brick whispered.

Sue just patted her brother on the shoulder.

“So its true you two really are dating. I never thought I’d see the day.” Cindy shrugged. “Hey Brick this burger has mustard on it I said I didn’t want mustard fix this.”

Brick sighed and Sue stood so Brick could slide out.

“Why are you two here if this is a first date I mean me and Brick come here because lets face it Brick is poor but he’s a Donahue so shouldn’t he be taking you somewhere fancy.”

It took everything in Sue to nash her teeth together and plaster a smile on her face. Also to not remind Cindy of the time her parents tried to borrow money from her own parents even though they’d only be moving two houses down.

“I like the Burger barn. Some of us don’t care about money.” Just then Brick came back with the new burger and Sue stood to let him back in. Sean watched the inner play  his eyes widened at the audacity of this teenager beside him.  Sue quickly finished her burger and Sean seeing her motives finished his.  “Brick I will see you at home.” Sue said. Brick just nodded as the older couple walked out and got into Sean’s car.

“Well that was something.” Sean said starting his car.

“I’m sorry about her.” Sue grumbled.

“It’s not your fault but she’s crazy.”

“You should have been at the dinner where Axl’s girlfriend couldn’t find the bathroom my boyfriend and my dad got into a fight and Cindy kept complaining there was no shrimp.”

“Wait your boyfriend got into a fight with your dad?”

“Yeah I was dating this guy named Jeremy and he was a big hippy kind of like you were that year actually I dated him not long after we went to Kentucky huh that kinds of adds up. Anyway he was more extreme like he chained himself to trees extreme.”

“Oh Wow.” Sean said chuckling remembering his foray into the unusual his Junior year of college. “What do you mean that adds up?”

“I think I was trying to find people like you in my dating life my whole dating life I’ve like you since the eighth grade and If I think of all the people I dated well they all kind of fit a quality of yours in some way. Matt with sports. Darrin being Axl’s best friend. Jeremy during your Hippy phase. Brad because he’s so friendly Tyler he is nice and kind. Even Aiden being in a band. Wow” Sue chuckled at her self and Sean just shook his head.

“Well we sure wasted a lot of time though I’m glad we didn’t date when we were younger I mean I don’t think we’d be who where are now and it might have ruined us.”

“I agree.” Sue shuddered thinking of the disaster that was Darrin” she knew she and Sean would have to discuss that chapter in her life at some point but for now she figured she’d delved enough into her past.  She wrapped her hand around his as they drove around the roads of Orson just enjoying being in each other’s presence. Neither wanted to go home and let this night go. Finally though it was getting late and Sean knew Sue needed to be home. He pulled up in front of the Heck’s front door and walked Sue to the door. He kissed her and whispered. “I love you and I can’t wait until our next date.

“I love you too.” She smiled kissing him back  “So much.” She smiled as she opened the door and watched him walk away. She almost jumped a foot when she saw Brick standing there. “jeez you almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry I just wanted to apologize again for Cindy.”

“Brick it’s fine.” Sue waved him away having learned her lesson from the whole Axl and April  situation not that Brick could run away and get married but still. “I’m tired I’ll so you in the morning. She waved as she walked into her room and closed the door taking her shoes off and changing into her pj’s. she laid down exhausted and smiled when she heard her phone ping with an incoming text and saw it was from Sean.

**Suzy Q love you sweet dreams.**

**Love you too xoxo**

 she sent back. Putting her phone down she shut her light off and closed her eyes. It hadn’t went the way either of them had planned but the night had been perfect in it’s own way. She’d been with Sean and in the end that’s all that had mattered.

Soon she’d be back at school and so would she and their time together would be short so she’d savor every second she could with him. He was home and loved her and for that she was thankful.

A/N so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed please keep them coming they are great motivators. The whole Cindy thing came from her behavior in the core group episode.


	9. Chapter 9

I don’t own the Middle

Soon it was time for Sue and Sean to head back to school. Sue was running around like crazy trying to gather everything she’d brought home for the summer, when she heard a knock on the door. She rushed to open it and smiled when she saw Sean on the other side. This week between him coming home and school had been amazing.

She leaned up and kissed him. “Hey what are you doing here?” I thought I was meeting you at your apartment later.”

“I thought we could drive up together or not so much together because we need both our cars but at least at the same time.” He chuckled kissing her nose.

“Aw that’s sweet are you already packed?”

“yes.”

She snorted “Why did I even ask of course you’re packed you’re a Donahue I’m sure you’ve been packed since you came home from Ghana.”

“Hey.” He huffed pretend offended.

“Oh you know I love you.” She turned around smiling as she kissed his cheek. “Now I could use your strong arms to help me load my things. Chop to it.” She clapped her hands causing him to laugh.

He was carrying a load of things out when Mike came up the driveway.

“So she’s got you working huh. “Well Better you then me I say.” He smirked walking into the house.  When All of Sue’s things were in the car they kissed and got into their own cars just as they were pulling away Nancy came running out of her front door.

They stopped and got out. “Mom is everything okay?” Sean asked a bit concerned.

“Oh everything’s fine I just thought I’d have you two take these snacks there is also food for you guys to reheat when you get to campus I know you’ll be at one of your apartments so..” she chuckled nervously. “Just enjoy.”

“Thanks mom.” Sean said and Sue beamed.

“Yes thank you Nancy.”

“Oh it was nothing.” She waved the thanks away.

With that the two got back on the road. They stopped at Sue’s place first and dropped all her things off she waved at Lexie who was in the living room having a facetime chat with Axl.

“Hey Axl how is the job?” Sean asked seeing his friends face.

“Good I see the dorkette has you helping her.”

“Well she is my girlfriend of course I’m helping her.” Sean pointed out.

“Oh eww don’t remind me.” Axl pulled a face.

“Axl.” Lexie and Sue yelled causing Sean to chuckle.

“Okay we’re going over to Sean’s he has to drop his things off and Mrs. Donahue packed us some food. I’m not sure when I’ll be back.” Sue said to Lexie.

“I can’t hear you.” Axl pretended to stuff his fingers in his ears.

“Well that’s good because I wasn’t talking to you so there.” Sue stuck her tongue out at her brother. “Are you ready?” She asked turning to Sean.

“Whenever you are.” He waved to Lexie and with that the two of them were out the door.

Lexie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “Really Axl” she said with exasperation.

“What I’m the big brother it’s my job.” She shrugged.  She just rolled her eyes.

Sean and Sue made it to his apartment and settled all of his things a lot less then Sue had and then Sean popped the leftover’s in the oven and settled onto the couch with Sue. “Hmm all alone what should we do.” He teased cupping her face and leaning down to kiss her. She smiled into his kiss as she leaned back hand he leaned over her.  She pulled away and started to kiss down his neck causing him to groan. Just as she started to kiss his throat the oven started to beep and Sean groaned in frustration as he got up and Sue followed getting some plates down Sean plated the food and handed one to Sue.

“Thanks.” She beamed.  They sat at the table and sue swallowed a little nervously.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine.” She fiddled with her fork for a second before looking up at him. “About what happened on the couch….” She trailed off.

“What happened on the couch?” he looked at her a bit perplexed for a second before it all became clear.

“Oh… Sue if I made you uncomfortable I’m sorry.”

“no it wasn’t that.” She hurried to assure him it’s just well I’ve never done anything more then kissing.” She swallowed as a blush surfed over her face.

“oh” he looked at her a little surprised she’d been with Darrin for awhile even engaged for a hot second so he was a little surprised by that plus he knew that she’d had other boyfriends.  “Sue we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I want you to know that. I’d never push you.”

“Oh I know that.” She tried to assure him I just thought I had to say something. She really wanted to ask him about his past but wasn’t sure how to bring this up. “Um how far have you…” she trailed off.

“Sue are you trying to ask me how much experience I have?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Well it’s more then you I had a pretty serious girlfriend until the beginning of my Junior year of College her breaking up with me is actually what lead to the whole hippy phase. I wish I could tell you that I was never with her but I can’t. I also can’t say I regret being with her because that relationship taught me a lot about myself. What I wanted in my future and what I didn’t and the type of girl that was right for me. I think that is what finally opened my eyes to you Suzy Q.”

She flushed a bit and tried not to tear up at the fact that he had so much more experience then she did that she wouldn’t be his one and only well she hoped he would be hers. Though she was glad he had been honest with her.

“Sean it’s okay you don’t owe me an explanation about your past I promise I don’t hold it against you but because of your past before we do anything I would hope you had been tested. I mean I know you’re going to be a doctor and understand how important all that is.

“Well.” He flushed himself I’ve been tested since then but for you I’ll do it again.” He assured her. They were both exhausted by the intense conversation they had  and Sean drove Sue back to her dorm where she collapsed on her bed. She’d learned a lot that day some of it she wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

A/N thanks to those who reviewed. If you’re enjoying this story please review so I know I’m not writing just for myself LOL. I decided to go another direction with Sean’s past then many have. Next up Lexie and Sue will have a talk about relationships and stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

I don’t own the middle

A/N  1 I am sorry for those that were disappointed that Sean had experience where Sue didn’t. well It saddens me to lose readers I understand that the story may now not be everyone’s cup of tea. For those that are still here thanks for sticking around and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

There was a little time between moving back to the apartment and classes and Sue used those few days to get all organized for classes. Yes that meant Binders. Her and Sean texted every night but his classes had already started and he was trying to get used to being back in the swing of class and assignments. So they hadn’t actually seen each other face to face since their late night talk.

Sue was worrying about everything Sean had told her. She had so many question about the other girl. Who was she. Had Sean truly loved her. Sue figured Sean must have loved the faceless nameless girl if he’d slept with her. She couldn’t see Sean just sleeping with someone he didn’t love. At least she hoped she knew Sean well enough to make that assumption.

She knew she’d been in a bit of a funk but she thought she’d hid it well that was until Lexie sat down next to her the night before classes started and point blank asked her what was wrong.

“Sue you’ve been off for a week now would you like to tell me what has taken the pep and bubble out of you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sue tried to evade her best friend.

“Sue.” Lexie looked at her with stern eyes.

“Fine.” Sue threw her hands in the air. “If you must know you remember the night Sean helped me move in and then we went back to his apartment?”

“Yes.”

“Well we started to make out on his couch and then the oven timer went off interrupting us and well as we ate dinner I explained him how I… well how I don’t have any experience I’d never went far with any of my previous boyfriends and I guess Naively I expected him to assure me he was the same way.” She stopped her face beet red.

“And he didn’t.” Lexie guessed. “Oh Sue.”

“I mean it wasn’t horrible I guess he had a girlfriend before his Junior year and they broke up which explained his hippy phase.”

“Wait Hippy phase.”

“Yeah long story but if you see Nancy Donahue don’t bring it up.” Sue cautioned.

“Duly noted.” Lexie nodded.

“Anyway so I guess they were together in every sense and I just wasn’t expecting that and how can I be mad about something that happened long before we ever got together but I guess I’m still trying to wrap my mind around everything.”

“I understand.” Lexie took a deep breath and considered what to say. “You know I had a boyfriend all the way through High school” Sue nodded.  “we broke up before I went away to school because I was coming here and he was going to Yale and we just couldn’t see doing the long distance thing. The thing is we had slept together all through our senior year so it was hard to let go of that relationship. I don’t regret it so much. A part of me does but another part of me knows it was the right thing for me at that time and place.”

“okay.” Sue said a little confused.

“All of that is to say that when I got with Axl.” Sue pulled a face. “Yes, yes I know he’s your brother but please stay with me. When I got with Axl I had to have realized he was older I knew he’d had a few girlfriends hell he’d been married. There was no way he didn’t have experience and I was right he had a lot of experience so much it was intimidating.”

Sue pulled another face and wanted to slap her hands over her ears. “Eww.”

“Sue.” Lexie rolled her eyes.

“Fine.” Sue huffed crossing her arms. “Please continue.” She scrunched up her nose though.

“As I was say he had more experience then I had expected and like you I found all this out one night when we were having dinner. It took me awhile to wrap my head around it all. I knew I loved him. I knew I wanted to be with him and I knew I trusted him. This was my issue, my hang up and I knew if I wanted the relationship to continue I had to get over it. If I couldn’t it would ruin us. I eventually did. Don’t get me wrong it took time and patience and lots of talks but me and Axl are more solid now then ever. So the question Sue is do you love and Trust Sean.”

“Of course I do.”

“Well then there’s your answer. Talk to him if it will help but if you love and trust him don’t let his past or your past ruin you. Everyone has a past and he was open and honest with you don’t penalize him for that.”

Sue sighed. “You’re right I guess it was just a dent in my white knight on a horse fairytale.”

“Oh Sue I love you, you know that but that isn’t real life. Real life is messy and complicated and real. Sean loves you. You love him. For now that’s all that matters. He’s a great guy and I’m so happy for you. It was hard to see you last year.  You and Aiden just didn’t click no matter how much you tried to make it.”

“I know.” Sue grimaced thinking of poor Aiden he’d been a great boyfriend just not right for her. No matter how hard she tried. Her heart belonged to Sean and Lexie was right she couldn’t ruin them just because Sean wasn’t as shiny and dent free as she’d previously believed. If she loved Sean then she had to love all of him not just the perfect parts. She thought she already did but this was just a tiny bump in the road one she hoped they would soon figure out. No that she knew they would soon figure out. “Thank you.” Sue said to Lexie.

“Any Time that’s what best friends are for.” She squeezed Sue’s hand as she got up off the couch leaving Sue to ponder her next move.

A/N next up we get a look into Sean’s thoughts on the topic and maybe a sue and Sean talk. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the support I Have garnered so far.


	11. Chapter 11

I don’t own the middle.

Sean was getting slightly worried. He hadn’t talked to Sue since that night they came back to campus. Sure they texted every night he told her about his day. She told him about hers. They exchanged good mornings and goodnights along with I love you’s but it wasn’t the same and he knew it. He knew some of it was Sue getting for Class and him being immersed in his own classes but the whole tone was off they hadn’t even had a real phone conversation.

He knew it because of the bombshell he’d dropped on her about his past experience and that she was trying to process it all in her own way.  He was well over Lisa but he knew that it was probably tormenting Sue and he wondered if he should have just kept the truth to himself but he wasn’t one to lie.

He had met Lisa his first week at Notre Dame. She was living in his dorm. They had clicked right away and for awhile he’d thought they’d be forever. If he didn’t believe that he never would have slept with her. but not long before the end of Sophomore year they’d split. It was actually only the week before he went to take Sue to her Prom.

He hadn’t understood what she met at the time. She explained that she felt like she was living in this perfect fairytale bubble with him. He was too perfect and she felt like she could never mess up when she was with him. She mentioned his mother. Which made him cringe just a little she said that Nancy Donahue seemed like a nice enough woman but if she had to listen to talk about bake sales and sibling bonding one more time she might scream.  He was shocked. He never thought being nice and polite and on the right back would be used against him but it had been. He’d been shattered but in True Donahue fashion he’d tried shaking it off and that’s when he had heard that Sue needed a date to the Prom. So he’d hoped in his car and drove the six hours to Orson only to be rejected by her too.

He remembered telling Darrin he’d just smile though it. But it had been like a slap in the face. That’s when he’d spiraled and tried to go the opposite of how he was raised no more perfect Sean. It kind of made him think now though. Had it Been Lisa’s rejection or Sue’s that had hurt the worse. He wasn’t actually sure. Of course Lisa had also brought up Sue and Sean going to try to take her to prom the year before he’d tried to explain that she was a family friend his best friends sister. She had shook her head and said she knew he believed that but maybe he should take a closer look at himself.

He knew now she was right back then Sue had just been Axl’s little sister he hadn’t had romantic feelings for her but maybe a tiny part of him always had. Like he told Sue on the side of the road he never really knew when he fell in love with her.

What he did know was that as much as the whole Lisa situation had sucked it had been something that he needed. He needed to lose himself to find himself again. He needed to know he was on the right path by exploring a different one.

Usually he would turn to Axl ask his advice. Axl knew of Lisa even if they’d never met, but Sue was Axl’s sister and as much as Axl was trying to be okay with everything he knew that Axl didn’t want to here about his relationship with Sue especially when it came to Sex, and well this really wasn’t about sex with Sue Sean figured it was close enough.

He tried to settle down and get this reding done for his next class but he just couldn’t focus on what he had to focus on. He shook his head and was about to push the book away when he heard a knock on his door.

He got up wondering who could be at the door. He opened it to see a nervous Sue standing on the other side.

He opened the door wider and ushered her in. kissing her before he shut the door. “Well hello there Suzy Q.”

“Hey.” She tried to smile but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. He swallowed.

 “Why don’t we go sit on the couch.” She gave a jerky nod. As they settled onto the couch she turned to look at him and took his hand. She wet her lips and he felt his heart drop.

‘I need to apologize.”

He wasn’t expecting that and sat back a bit stunned. “Why?”

“Because I haven’t been fair to you. I was hurt and I was ignoring you and it isn’t fair to use your past against you. I had to have a very long talk with Lexie before I realized that I wasn’t being fair and that I was too wrapped up in my fairytale of how we should be, instead of the reality of how we were. I love you Sean and I trust you and in the end that’s all that matters. Not your ex girlfriends, not my ex boyfriends or what we may or may not have done with them. What matters is us. Our relationship, our future.”

Sean let out a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding. “I love you so much Sue.” He bit his lip “I’m sorry for any hurt I caused you. That was never my intention.”

“Oh I know that.” Sue rushed to assure him.

“I had to be truthful with you though. You deserve to have honesty in her life. I may have more experience then you but in the end that doesn’t matter. Like you said me and you are what matter. If you’re worried I’ll compare you to her. Get that thought out of your head right now. I love you for you. You are my perfect special snowflake.”

She sighed happily and snuggled into his arms. He let her settle on him for a moment before he brushed her hair from her head and kissed her forehead. “As much as I’m enjoying this I really have to study.”

“Oh.” She got up and headed for the door. “Sorry I’ll let you study.”

He chuckled shaking his head. “I didn’t mean you had to leave I just need my book.” He got up and grabbed the book pulling Sue back down with him as she snuggled back into him he opened his book and was actually able to focus on the pages in front of him with Sue securely in his arms.

He knew there would be other bumps in their road but for now they were content.

A/N thanks for all the reviews. Next up Sue starts class, and I’m not sure what else I guess where ever the muse takes me.


	12. Chapter 12

I don’t own the middle

School was in full swing, and Sue was trying to cram in all her work. Plus work at Spudsey’s and seeing Sean. Sean was trying to cram in all his work and seeing Sue. Their relationship was falling a bit to the wayside but Sue knew better then to complain at least she and Sean were basically on the same campus unlike Lexie and Axl who were having to deal with basically a whole country separating them.

They hadn’t discussed any more about taking their relationship to the next level. Having tabled that discussion for the time being. Sue knew she was still obsessing a bit about Lisa. Whose last name she didn’t know but that didn’t stop her from trying to look up Lisa’s that went to Notre Dame and were in Sean’s graduating class.

“What are you doing?” Lexie said spying Sue on her computer again.

“Trying to find Sean’s ex girlfriend I want to know what she looks like you know it’s not fair Sean basically knows everything about my ex’s and the only one that was really serious he knew since we were kids yet I know nothing about his.”

“You know you could just ask to see a picture.” Lexie pointed out.

“That would be logical.” Sue said. “I’m not about being logical right now.”

“Of course not well I was thinking of ordering a pizza if you want some.”

Before Sue could answer a knock came at the door. She got up to answer it and found Sean on the other side. “Hey.” She smiled kissing him. “Was I expecting you?”

“Nope but my last class got cancelled so I thought I’d come and surprise you, you don’t have any plans do you?”

“Lexie and I were just discussing Pizza but nope no plans.”

“Oh.” Sean looked at Lexie who waved him away. “Go enjoy just more pizza for me.” She assured them.

“Okay then just let me go and grab my coat.” As she walked past the couch she shut the computer before Sean could see what was on the screen. “okay I’m ready” Sue said coming back out a bit later.

“Great, Lexie nice seeing you next time we’ll have to all hang out together.” Sean assured feeling bad that she was being left all alone.

“That sounds great.” Lexie beamed.  With a  wave Sue and Sean were gone and Lexie sat back with a sigh letting the smile drop from her face as she ordered pizza. It wasn’t yet time for Axl to be out of work so she couldn’t call him so the next best thing in her mind was Pizza and a movie.

Sue and Sean found themselves at a little diner not far off campus. “I missed you.” Sue said.

“And I missed you.” Sean said squeezing her hand. “My mom wants me to come home for a cookout next weekend you are of course welcome.”

“might as well I have to work that weekend so staying in Orson will save on Gas then next semester I start my internship at the East Indy hotel. Which means cutting back on my Spudsy hours so that’s going to suck.”

“you’re going to make a great hotel manager.” Sean assured her.

“I hope so.” Sue sighed. She chewed on her lip and considered Asking Sean about Lisa she just couldn’t bring herself to do it, she also knew that Lexie was right and she had to stop trying to search for the older girl.  

“are you okay?” Sean asked.

“Oh yeah.” She smiled but Sean could see it didn’t really reach her eyes and he worried he didn’t want to bring it up though figuring he already knew the issue. He just hoped it could all be worked through.

After Dinner they walked around and got some ice cream before Sean dropped Sue off at her door. “I wish I could come in but I have so much work to do.”

“It’s fine I understand thank you for making time for me though.”

“Sue I love you there is always time for you. Always remember that.” He kissed her forehead and she smiled snuggling into him before giving him one last smile and walking into the apartment. She found Lexie passed out and a movie running on the dv. She closed the half eaten pizza and stuck it in the fridge and then covered Lexie and shut the tv off grabbing her computer off the table she tip toed into her room.

She opened it and erased all her search history of Lisa Norte Dame and closed it putting it away as not to think about it.  She changed and crawled into bed hoping against hope that she could change her own mind set before it ruined her.

A/N okay sorry shorter chapter but I wanted to set up that this Lisa thing isn’t over. She will show up and I’m sure that will be break up one, one way or another. I think I have two figured out and I do know the way they decide to get married. So I have vague thoughts in my head. This is story has so much more to go. Thanks for all the support.


	13. Chapter 13

I don’t own the Middle

September moved into October and Sue and Sean seemed to be in a truce. No mention of his ex, no mention of her insecurity’s. they tried to get together as much as both of their schedules allowed, which to be honest wasn’t that often.  Sue was working at a local Inn, and studying she had finally quite her job at Spudsy’s which saved her on Gas not having to drive back and forth to Orson for her shifts which also meant more time with Sean.

Sean was working on his rotations along with all of his other work. So their dates were study nights, nights cuddled on the couch, pizza and a movie. Sue and Sean were both okay with this. It was about being with each other that was all that mattered to them.

One day Sue yawned and sat up it was close to Halloween and she was thinking of the annual events in Orson.  She yawned and sat up.

“Hey what do you think about going home for Halloween your mom always has that haunted house and all that yummy food and I figure my mom will be bored and we can dress up in a couples costume. She was feeling a little petty after last Halloween and Axl and Lexie making her feel like a third wheel.

“Yeah I think I can swing that.” Sean said looking at his watch and kissing Sue’s forehead. “Did you want to stay the night it’s getting late, I can drive you back to your apartment if you want.”

“No I’ll just stay here I’m comfy.” Sue yawned and snuggled into Sean on the couch.  She and Sean hadn’t done anything except make out but she’d stayed at his apartment a few nights. Falling asleep watching movies.

Neither wanted to move so Sean grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and pulled it over them, both drifting off to sleep.

Neither expected the rude awakening they got the next morning. Nancy Donahue standing over them  Yelling about how she couldn’t believe Sean hadn’t learned his lesson the first time.”

Sue and Sean sat bolt upright and looked around. “What, what’s happening.” Sue said as the blanket slipped from her shoulders.

“Sean Ronald Donahue I am very disappointed in you. Your father and I raised you better then this.” Nancy was ranting. “When it happened before you promised it wouldn’t happen again and now I come to drop off food and here you two are obviously she spent the night.”

“Mom stop yelling we feel asleep that’s all as you can clearly see we are both still fully dressed.” Sean yelled at his mother.

Then it all clicked in sue’s head Nancy thought they had sex and she obviously knew about Sean’s past. She felt tears gather in her eyes.

 “Mrs. Donahue I’m sorry.” She wailed “Sean I’m sorry I can’t do this anymore.” She threw the blanket and jumped off the couch. Sean tried to race after her but his mom stopped him.

“Move.” He growled. He rushed past his mom and down the hall but by that time Sue was already out of site and he wasn’t sure where she had gone. He stormed back into his apartment.  “What me and Sue do is none of your business.” He snapped, “Now because of you I’m pretty sure my girlfriend just broke up with me. Just and FYi no we haven’t done anything and yes she knows my past and that’s all you need to know. Now give me your Key you are not just going to come into my apartment unannounced no.” he glared and Nancy just looked at him slack jawed. Her son had never spoken to her in that manner.

“Sean what has gotten into you.”

“You mean standing up for myself. Go home mom.” He crossed his arms and waited until she left the apartment the door closed behind her and he leaned his head against it. He was screwed and he didn’t know how to fix it.

Sue raced into her apartment slamming the door behind her. Tears streaming down her face, “Sue.” Lexie looked at her from where she’d been moping on the couch.

“Me and Sean broke up?”

“What?” Lexie jumped up and raised to her friend. “Why?”

“His mom found us asleep on the couch and assumed we were having sex and she was yelling and she knew about Lisa and I just can’t take it being compared to Sean’s past. Having it thrown in my face I told him it was over and I left.”

“Oh Sue.” Lexie hugged her best friend.

“Okay first step eating a gallon of ice cream I’m already partially there so lets catch you up.” She grabbed a spoon and handed it to Sue and they got onto the couch.

Step two I go and kick Sean’s ass. Or I let Axl Virtually do it.” She mumbled under her breath. Sue was too distracted by the Ice cream she didn’t hear Lexie’s comment.

Lexie grabbed her phone and sent off a mass text, to Axl , Frankie Brad and Nancy Donahue.

**SOS we need to Save Sue and Sean. Mrs. Donahue you messed up badly. They’ve broken up. We need to get them back together ASAP.**

She hit send and waited for the incoming texts

**Brad: What, What happened I’ll be over in a min**

**Frankie: NANCY WHAT DID YOU DO?**

**Nancy: Oh no I didn’t mean for this to happen I feel horrible I was just so shocked.**

**Frankie: Shocked about What?**

**Nancy: I’m headed over to your house be there in a min**

**Axl: I’ll kill him he may be my best friend but I swear I’ll kill him.**

Lexie let the mass text play out and put in a movie to distract Sue. In a house in Orson One mother was talking to another.

Meanwhile in an apartment across campus Axl Heck was yelling at his best friend.

Sean had picked up the phone hoping it was Sue and not bothering to check the Caller ID

“Hello.” He said hopefully.

“What did you do, did you break up with my sister?” Axl yelled.

“NO, I guess she broke up with me.” Sean sat down head in hand.

“What happened I Have a crying sister and a pissed off girlfriend.” Axl demanded.

Sean exhaled. “Me and Sue fell asleep on my couch my mom found us now mind you before you go yelling that we were  just sleeping and Fully clothed. Any way my mom was ranting about Lisa of course she didn’t use a name. about not making the same mistake. You know how my mom can get.”

“Ouch.” Axl cringed.

“Yeah well Sue knows the Story we’ve discussed it and she’s very insecure about it, it has almost broke us before. I guess having my mom throw it all out there finally snapped her because she broke up with me and ran out of the apartment. I yelled at my mom and I have just been sitting here trying to figure out what to do since until you called.”

“Idiot go over there. Grab the pictures you have of Lisa lay it all out on the line I know my sister she’s freaking because she doesn’t have all the information so give it to her. Show her you care. I’m hanging up so go fix this.” With that the line went dead. Sean gathered everything and headed to Sue and Lexie’s apartment hoping he wasn’t too late.

He knocked on the door and Lexie answered it ushering him in. He found Sue on the couch crying into a tub of Ice Cream.

“Sue.” He whispered.

“What do you want?” she sniffed.

“Oh Sue, I am so sorry.”

“About what your past or your mom throwing it my face.”

“I actually think she was throwing it in my face but that’s neither here or there.” Sean held up his hands in surrender at the glare Sue threw his way. “Axl called me he told me you must be driving yourself crazy with the unknowns. He said to lay it all out for you so I’m going to do that Sue because you and only you are my soulmate. No one else. You not Lisa not some random girl you. Here is the only picture I have left of Lisa I burned the rest.” He pulled out a picture of a petite blond and showed Sue. I thought I loved her I know I didn’t and yes she broke my heart but that led me to you Sue.”

He cupped her face. “I love you, I adore you and I can’t lose you I don’t want this ghost hanging over me.” He ripped the picture in half and let the pieces flutter to the table. “Please say you’ll take me back.”

Sue sniffed as she looked at him. “I Love you.” She whispered. “I’ll always love you so yes Sean Donahue I’ll take you back and I’m sorry for being a crazy case.”

He chuckled you may be crazy but you’re my crazy he kissed her holding her tight well Lexie sent off a new text.

**Back on and going strong good job Axl. :)**

Everyone was relieved to know that Sue and Sean were together again. They had fractured but they’d healed stronger then ever.

A/N Well that took a turn I wasn’t expecting I thought I’d have a few chapters Lisa would show up and they’d split for a time but nope the muse wanted this so that’s what happened. I am sure Lisa will show up at some point break up one in the books. The last one won’t come for a long time. Thanks to those who reviewed.


End file.
